Find the Mutation Keronian's Statues
They saw Broly and Drake talking, so they hide Broly: So... tell me about your crime. Kagege: We did mean things in Planet Keron. That is our crime. It is... inexcusable. Broly: Hmm, very good indeed. Ace: (Whisper) What's wrong with them? They never acted that way before. Broly: I think that you made a mistake: you exist. But... I'm a forgivin guy. You keep your end of our little deal, and I'm willing to overlook a transgression or two. Giruru: We know. Defeat Goku. Broly: Even, the Z Fighter and the Friends? Putata: Puta? No, we cannot do that, only Goku. Broly: Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten who's in charge? He absorb their memories me bring out a small statue of them Broly: Goku, The Z Fighters and the Bunny and his friends. Are we clear? All: Yes. Broly: Super Saiyen Broly. All: Super Saiyen Broly... Broly: Good. He finish absorb their memories Broly: Now, go out there and finish them. They left Ace: (Whisper) So that's how he control them. Daffy: What a lower! Wile: He'd probably think that was a compliment. Ace: I can't stand seeing them to that Lowlife's bidding... we've got to help them! Wile: Come on, let's go after them! They saw them left to the Stadium Goku: What's wrong, you guys? Ace: Kagege and the others are trouble! Broly is draining their memories from his power. Wile: And he's using a Statue of them. Goku: You know Something? That sounds kinda familiar... Hmm.... Broly may be using the statue to hold Kagege and the other's memories hostage. Daffy: What can we do? Goku: All we need to do is to find that Statue. It's gonna be somewhere in the Underworld. Ace: Okay. Broly: You don't think that you could leave the game, right? You've have a match coming up. Goku: I'll fight them in the final. One on one. Broly: Oh, you are? Broly need to think of something Goku: (Whisper to Ace) I'll draw things out to buy you some time. Ace: But... Goku: Just hurry up. I know you can do this! Broly: Alright! You've got a deal. Goku: Great! Broly: On one condition! The Bunny, here, and his friends have to meet the winner in one final clash, what do you say? Goku: That would make the crowd's wild... Broly: It better be. I promised the crowd the event of their afterlvies. Goku and Broly left Broly: Yep, Loser! You know for me, the rest is smooth sailing. Ace: Alright! Let's go find those Statue! They went off the find the Statue Meanwhile Goku is fighting them, and his friends are worried Back to our Heroes They found the Statue Ace: Found it! He grab the Status and he got shock, even his friends are cause they touch each other Daffy: What's happening! Giruru: (Voice) Brother, we have to help the people. Mekeke: (Voice) My parents need me to help. Kagege: (Voice) My Shadow will always be their for me. Nuii: (Voice) I want to see Natsumi again. Robobo: (Voice) I've been rebuild from my world. Putata: (Voice) I want to make sure they like my art. Yukiki: (Voice) Everyone wants a Holiday from me. Gyororo: (Voice) Everyone in school hates me from my appearance. But this time I'll them like me. All: (Voice) Let's all be friends. Ace: I get it. This is must belong to their hearts. Wile: Boy, they have a rough time from their past. Ace: Yeah, but in the end that what's makes them happier and strong. Daffy: Now, let's give it back. Then Nobodies appeared Ace: What the!? Nobodies? How did they get here? They saw more of them coming Daffy: Leave us alone! Then a Heartless Appeared and it's attacking the Dusk Ace: Don't know why, but... I'll take that! Wile: We better leave! They went to to the Scarred Stadium